


Revenge Served in Silk

by Iron



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cockteasing, F/M, Lingerie, Sex at work, Will calls himself Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/pseuds/Iron
Summary: Roy Harper should know better than to press his wife's buttons. Jade knows where he works, after all. And she is, no matter what anyone claims, a villainess at heart.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Revenge Served in Silk

**Author's Note:**

> For [@GhostlyJudge on Twitter](https://twitter.com/GhostlyJudge). [Come talk to me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/fab_roddy)

The argument was over Lian’s school, almost a full hour after Jade had dropped her off. While she didn’t have a mission today, she’d learned a long time ago that keeping to a consistent schedule with a toddler was key. 

They should have expected the discussion to be brought up at some point, honestly, as their little girl got closer to the age where they would have to make the choice between a normal public school and continued care by the League. While Lian is obviously developing her physical capabilities faster than her peers - something Jade had bragged about more than a few times after a trip to the park or a local mommy’s group, loathe as she was to attend them - Roy was hesitant in … 

Well. In letting villains teach her. 

Jade hadn’t appreciated the sentiment. 

“The school’s teachers are _former_ League of Shadow members, and they’re going to teach her what she needs to know to _defend_ herself from your idiot enemies.” 

“They’re villains! If she’s going to learn, she’s going to learn from us.” 

“With what time? Between your office job and my missions, we barely have the time to be parents!” 

“Still -“ 

“Don’t you dare -“ 

“Once a villain -“ 

“Finish that sentence and I’m going to stuff your _breakfast_ down your _shirt_.” 

He narrows his eyes, back stiff. “We both know -“ 

It devolves into Vietnamese from there. 

Roy storms out, slamming the door to their house - suburban, boring, the exact thing he _wanted_ for his girls - closed behind him. The drive to work is short, but his bike helps cool his temper more than time ever would, and he steps into his office already regretting what he’d said to her. 

Maybe he should order flowers to be delivered to the house … 

— 

Jade doesn’t have a drive to cool off. She doesn’t have work that day, either. She is alone, and she paces their living room in a tizzy, hands twitching at her size. 

Well. 

_Well_. If he’s going to be an asshole, she’s going to make sure he understands why he shouldn’t be, the stoic _asshole_. 

Her steps are steady despite her eagerness as she makes her way to her closet. She throws open the doors with all excitement, pulse quickening as she pulls out a drawer open. Inside are neat layers of matched lingerie. A rainbow of lace, satin, and silk are revealed to her, a lush display that she can’t help but run her hands over. She hadn’t had a chance, before settling down with Lian, to amass a collection of pretty things to wear. If she wore them, it was for missions, and she stripped as much of her own personal taste from them as she could. If she had them, they were left behind when she moved bases. Material ownership had begun and ended with her weapons and her mask. At the time it was prudent. 

These were hers in every sense of the word. Some of them she’d even designed for herself, once she’d realized she’d be able to keep them, bespoke pieces in peacock colors that cost as much as some petty thefts in her youth had won her. Some of them were purchased because they were beautiful, and she was trying to get used to beauty over utility; others, because _Roy_ saw the beauty in them, and she the utility of that regard. Whatever their purpose, Jade had long begun to see the pretty pieces of lace and satin as an anchor to this new life she’d begun. Villains like her don't get to commission artwork, after all. Not the kind they intend to keep, anyways.

It’s really only fitting that she use that anchor to remind Roy of what she’d _been_. If he couldn’t see how she’d changed, then he was still the idiot she married, just a far stupider version of him than she’d expected. 

She turns her attention to the sets she knows he loves the most. At some later date, she’ll seduce him in the brocade and lace teddy that’s her favorite, but the point of this isn’t building confidence or having fun. It’s petty revenge. 

And revenge, even the petty sort, takes calculation. 

The bra is a pretty, strappy thing, deep grey silk with a green sheen. The cups curve low under her chest, barely covering her dusky areoles, with the upper cup made up of two dark green straps that attach to the shoulder straps, delicate, dragonfly lace spanning between them. Below the band stretches several more inches of the same green lace, enticingly soft against her skin as she hooks it on. 

The panties are matching, and easily as lovely as the bra. Designed for comfort as well as beauty, wide panels of soft grey silk hugged her hips, giving way to dragonfly lace in the front and back. Directly in front, over her mound, is a perfectly placed lace dragonfly, long tail pointed tellingly downward. 

Over this she slides a fitted black mini skirt, the material stretching over her rounded thighs and threatening to ruck up with every move she makes, and a tight button up that barely allows itself to be tucked into the skirt. When she smooths her hands down her front it feels like she’s Lust incarnate, and she knows with absolute surety that she’s going to drive Roy utterly insane. 

She walks into Roy’s office like she has oil in her hip joints, hands on her hips. She can feel the skirt riding up over her hips, and she lays her hands on them to emphasize the tight cinch of her waist. Her breasts are spilling up and over the edge of her cups, the button of her pale green shirt straining against the pressure of her chest against them. 

The idea of him seeing her like this is making heat bloom between her thighs, and she finds herself hurrying towards the office. Excitement for the act is one of the reasons she’s doing this, an eager heat that fills her belly and makes her nipples tingle and harden in barely restrained arousal. 

She knocks on the door to his office before stepping inside, closing it behind her. “Sir, I do believe you’re due a visit.” 

“I don’t have any - Jade?” Blue eyes meet green, and she watches with endless relish as his jaw drops, the tip of his pink tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lips as his pupils blow wide. “Jade, what are you doing in my office?” 

“I can’t visit my husband at work, now?” She strides towards him, hips popping with each step, keenly away of the way he’s watching each stretch of her thigh, the line of her calves and her feet strapped into six-inch heels. She knows her mini-skirt is riding high up her legs now. Can he see her panties when she walks? She hopes so. 

She leans over him, two hands on the tall back of his chair as she pushes him back, spinning him around until she can plop herself in his lap. “How terribly cruel you are to your wife.” 

He sputters. The joy of gingers is that their cheeks flush so very obviously red whenever they feel anything at all. Right now his are scarlet red and very pretty, like apples. She wants to _bite_ them. “I - I just - I’m -“ One hand settles on her waist, the other clenching the arm of his chair hard enough to make it creak. 

She runs her hands up his chest, feeling the way his skin has started to flush. She wraps the soft silk of his tie around her hand, once, twice, until she can use it to tug his head towards hers and kiss him. He tastes like coffee; she’d chased him out before breakfast. He opens up easily under her, mouth soft and slack, as she flicks the tip of her tongue against the back of his teeth. 

Perched in his lap, she can feel the way he’s growing hard under his slacks. The one amusement to be found in him going to work in milquetoast civvies is knowing that, as she rocks in his lap, there’s only thin layers of cotton and wool between her panties and his hardening cock. His Red Arrow uniform features an incredibly inconvenient cup. Now, she can feel a wet patch growing near the waistband of his pants, caught and pressed against his lower stomach. 

She nips his bottom lip, relishing in the way he bucks up against her. She drags the nails of her free hand up his chest, pausing to toy with his collar. Every stroke of her fingers over the delicate skin of his neck, where she can feel his pulse quickening, gives rise to goosebumps. He’s practically humping her now, desperately rubbing his cock against her damp panties. His hands are pushing up the hem of her skirt, fingers pressing indents into her golden thighs. 

“You’re soaking wet,” he groans against her mouth. She is; the lace of her panties is soaked through and sodden, every drag of her hips leaving wet, dark trails over the front of his slacks. “Sit back, lemme - I need to get my belt.” 

She laughs, pressing both hands to his broad shoulders and sitting up. “Oh, Roy, why would you ever think you were going to get the chance to fuck me? My cunt isn’t for _boys_ who refuse to listen to their wives.” 

He goes rigid under her, hands tightening around her hips. “What? _What!_ ” 

“Keep your voice down, Roy. Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in and see you getting cockteased by a _villainess._ ” 

“Former villainess.” 

She grinds her arousal-swollen lips against the hard shape of his cock through his pants, her panties pulling at the material. “Villainous enough to leave you wanting, hard, smelling like my cunt, while I drive home and deal with my problem myself.” 

Jade knows he’s pressing red marks into her skin, and when she gets back to their bedroom - if she makes it that far - she press her own fingers against those marks while she fucks herself on one of her pretty little dildos, and fantasize that it’s him holding her down. 

She doesn’t hesitate for a single moment as she pulls his tie tight around his throat and wrenches his head up. “Next time I tell you even _insinuate_ that I would do something not in the best interest of our daughter, remember that I can and will fuck. You. Up.” She licks a line up his cheek, ending it with a sharp nip to his jawline. “Because you’re right. Once a villain, always a villain.” 

Distracted, he doesn’t stop her from sliding off of his lap. She pauses there, just taking him in: shirt rumpled, collar smeared with her dark purple lipstick. There’s more smeared on his jaw and a mess of it on his mouth. His tie is crooked and half-unraveled. His pupils are blown so wide with arousal that they’ve all but swallowed the blue of his irises. There’s a wet patch on his crotch, and she can see the shape of his cock straining against his front zipper. The head is poking up past his belt now, a swollen red so dark that it’s almost purple. It has to be painful, with the way she’d teased him to rutting up against her.

There’s pre-cum beading at the tip. She reaches over and swipes her thumb across the slit, dancing out of the way when he tries to grab her. She lathes her tongue over it and tastes salt. She can almost smell his frustration. 

“See you at home, _darling_. Don’t be late for dinner. I’m ordering in.” 

She dances out of reach as he lunges towards her, tugging her skirt back into place. “And I checked your schedule with your secretary - you have an appointment in ten minutes. Better find yourself a change of pants before they walk in on you… Mm. Well.” 

She cackles all the way to her car.


End file.
